Ford Flex
|wheelbase = |width = |height = |predecessor = Ford Freestar |designer = Peter Horbury }} The Ford Flex is a full-size crossover manufactured by Ford Motor Company. Its styling is based on the Ford Fairlane concept unveiled at the 2005 North American International Auto Show. The production vehicle made its debut at the 2007 New York International Auto Show. Sales of the Flex began in summer of 2008 as a 2009 model. Greenwood dealership sells first Ford Flex in the nation. The Flex is produced on the same assembly line as the Edge and Lincoln MKX crossovers at the Oakville Assembly Plant in Oakville, Ontario, where the first Flex was driven off the line at the beginning of June 2008. It replaced the Ford Freestar minivan and therefore is the first crossover to feature both minivan and SUV properties delivered by Ford. The Flex is sold only in the United States, Canada and in the Middle East. Features Interior The 2009 Ford Flex includes seven-passenger seating, including adjustable and removable footrests for second-row passengers. The second and third row seats fold flat into the floor. The vehicle includes a class-exclusive optional interior "mini-fridge" refrigerator in the middle console mounted between the second-row seats. A voice-activated communications and entertainment system, called Ford Sync, integrates the functions of cell phones, SIRIUS Satellite Radio, compact disc, DVD and other media players, navigation systems, and was developed in collaboration with Microsoft. The interior is lit with programmable "mood lighting" available in seven colors, along with a multi-panel Vista Roof, similar to that on the Ford Edge, for skylighting. The Navigation system has a built in hard drive for music and picture storage. Exterior The Flex continues Ford's signature chrome horizontal three-bar grille design, as seen on the Edge, Taurus X, Fusion, and 2008 Taurus. The windows and pillars appear blacked out, and the roof is available as white, silver, or the same color as the rest of the body. The 2009MY SEL (optional) and Limited (standard) models offer LED tail lamps and BiXenon headlamps, and a "capless" fueling system without the traditional fuel door and cap, which provides better sealing to reduce evaporative emissions from the fuel tank. For 2010MY, the BiXenon headlamps and LED tail lamps were no longer available on the SEL and remained standard on the Limited. The standard wheels are diameter (SE), diameter (SEL), diameter (Limited) and diameter versions available on the Limited or SEL with EcoBoost. The Flex features a series of horizontal grooves on its side and rear panels, intended to evoke a Woodie look without using simulated wood. Car Design News said the styling references "a previous era without resorting to obvious retro styling cues." Safety and security A back-up camera, mounted just above the bumper, allows the driver to see obstructions behind the vehicle, displayed on the navigation display screen, whenever reverse gear is engaged. The navigation display was optional on the SEL and Limited models for 2009MY, but was no longer available for 2010MY on the SEL and became standard on the Limited. The Flex comes with Ford's AdvanceTrac traction control system with roll stability control which helps the driver maintain control on low traction surfaces and during emergency maneuvers. All-wheel-drive is available as an option. Powertrain The Ford Flex is powered by two different V-6 engines. The Flex's V6 engine produces and , and is paired with the 6-speed 6F automatic transmission. A direct-injected twin-turbocharged EcoBoost version is available for the 2010 model. The EcoBoost produces and of torque. According to Ford, the turbochargers in the engine are designed to last 150,000 miles or 10 years. AWD is required with the EcoBoost engine option. Towing capacity is . The all-wheel drive system is capable of transferring up to 100% of torque to the front or rear axle as needed. Chassis The Flex includes an independent rear suspension system. It is built on the Ford D4 platform, a reengineered and enlarged version of the Ford D3 platform which underpins the 2005-2007 Five Hundred/Freestyle, 2008-2009 Taurus/Taurus X, 2009 Lincoln MKS and 2010 Ford Taurus. This chassis was in turn based on the Volvo P2 platform. Active Park Assist Offered on the Flex is Ford's Active Park Assist system, which finds and measures a suitable parking space, then operates the steering wheel to accomplish the parallel parking task. This feature uses software control of the Electric Power Steering (EPS) system in response to inputs provided by ultrasonic sensors. A competing camera-based system from Lexus takes three times as long. Marketing As part of the 'electrifying the night' campaign, Ford partnered with Esquire Magazine|Esquire magazine in the magazine's first issue with a cover using E Ink technology.Ford Flex Partners With Esquire and E Ink to Present First-Ever Digital Magazine Cover Sales in the United States Reception As of October 2010, the Flex is listed as the number 3 affordable mid-sized SUVs in US News behind the Buick Enclave and Chevrolet Traverse. The Flex Ecoboost is also the first ranked large affordable SUV according to Consumer Reports. It is also ranked the most reliable large sized SUV and Ford's most reliable vehicle as ranked by Consumer Reports. Ford Flex AWD was ranked highest of large SUVs by the percentage of owners who would definitely purchase that same vehicle again. However, the Flex has not been as successful as original ambitions expected, with sales of less than half the target of 100,000 vehicles that Ford had expected to sell each year. Ford Flex sold 38,717 cars in 2009 compared to three larger competitors sales of 43,150 for the Buick Enclave, 91,074 for the Chevrolet Traverse and 83,118 for the Toyota Highlander in the same year. References External links *Official Ford Flex website at FordVehicles.com *Ford Motor Company video introducing the all new Flex. Flex Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2007 Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Trucks built in Canada Category:Trucks of the United States